


Pour l'éternité

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Jealousy, POV First Person, Romance, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Dans cette salle perde au milieu de nulle part, pour l'éternité, sans aucune échappatoire. Que toi et moi, pour la vie. Ne serait-ce pas absolument merveilleux ?"
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 2





	Pour l'éternité

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Doki Doki Literature Club_ appartient à Team Salvato, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 22 janvier 2018.

Dans cette salle perde au milieu de nulle part, pour l'éternité, sans aucune échappatoire. Que toi et moi, pour la vie. Ne serait-ce pas absolument merveilleux ? Tu as l'air de t'inquiéter. Tu me regardes avec tristesse et déception... Pourquoi ce regard, mon amour ? Je ne veux que ton bien – je ne veux que toi ! Tu es la lumière de ma vie, qui était sans éclat ni espoir avant que tu arrives ! Je ne pourrais jamais te faire le moindre mal !

Les autres ? Ce n'est rien, les autres... Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Oui, je les ai... tuées. Mais elles étaient sur mon – non, NOTRE – chemin, je devais m'en débarrasser. Ne comprends-tu pas, mon amour ? C'était des obstacles que je devais surmonter. Et je l'ai fait ! Maintenant, personne ne peut plus nous séparer !

…  
…  
…

Elles te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'en as toujours eu que pour elles, à ne jamais passer de temps qu'avec elles, à ne toujours parler qu'à elles... Et moi, hein ? Tu avais promis de passer du temps avec moi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis si seule... Je n'ai que toi... Et même toi, on t'arrache à moi ! Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Non, je ne les ai tuées qu'APRÈS ma punition. Et même, c'est trop sévère. Tu ne peux pas compter ça ! Et puis zut. Parlons d'autre chose ! Parlons de nous, plutôt.

…  
…  
…

Tu ne veux pas, hein ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir pour moi, pas vrai... Peu importe les efforts que je fais, tu retournes toujours auprès d'elle, en me laissant derrière...

Bien. J'ai compris. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

…  
…  
…

Mais pas toi. Toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

…  
…  
…

Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura !

*Delete _game  
*Delete _game completed


End file.
